A war of the icy sea 2 (on Hold)
by thunder child 14
Summary: A year after the events of A war of the Icy Sea and new troubles are on the horizon. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

A war of the icy sea 2, War of magic part 1

A year after the events of A war of the icy sea and things are going well for Arendelle and its allies. But then a series of mysterious ship dissapearences sends Elsa, Alexander, Anna, Kristoff and the rest of the gang on a mission to recover an ancient magical artifact. But they are racing against time as a mysterious enemy is also racing to get to the artifact first and if the enemy gets to it first, Hell will rise.

The Steamship SS Winter Sun wasn't a particularly famous vessel. It was only a part of a large number of similar vessels copied of the Arendelle navy ship SS Ocean Star. Her cargo was ordinary too, a mixture of general supplies. However, the weather was atrocious, storm clouds filled the night sky, sending rain pouring down at a rate that mimicked a dozen 20MM AA machine guns. The wind howled loudly, making waves as high as the Winter sun's bridge. Nonetheless, the winter sun continued onwards, smoke billowing from her smoke stack.

"i'm telling you, ive been through worse storms than this in a sailing vessel! So there is nothing to worry about" Captain Jones said above the noise of the storm to another younger crew member.

"if you say so sir" the crew member replied.

Jones just smiled as he lit up a cigar but as he did so, the Winter Sun lurched violently as something collided with the hull with a loud metalic clang!

"What the?!" Jones exclaimed as he sprinted up to the bridge.

"Damage report!" He yelled as he came onto the bridge.

"Just a dent in the lower hull sir. Nothing else." one of the bridge crew replied.

Jones wasn't so sure. But then everyone heard a loud BANG! As one of the Winter Sun's self defense artillery guns opened fire.

After the Arendelle-Wesleton War, all ships had become armed to defend themselves from pirates and Wesleton Ships that were still fighting despite Wesleton's defeat almost a year ago.

"Who fired that shot?" Jones bellowed.

The same bridge crew member that had given the damage report raised his binoculars and said in a terrified voice "Sir, you should see this"

Jones picked up his own binoculars and looked where the bridge crew member was pointing.

Right in front of the Winter Sun was a huge shadowy shape that loomed out of the storm clouds and it was heading right for them!

"HARD A STARBOARD, ALL AHEAD FLANK!" Jones yelled, but even as the Winter Sun acellerated and began to turn, it was too late. The shape slammed into the Winter Sun, tearing it in two and setting off the Ship's fuel and Ammunition stores, turning the flesh and blood of the crew into ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

A war of the icy sea 2, part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kingdom of Arendelle was a peaceful and prosperous place. Ever since the Arendelle-Wesleton war which had been nicknamed "Norway's War" after the flagship of the Arendelle navy, the kingdom had been getting back on its feet. It had been a whole year since then and now advanced technology was making sweeping changes. Gone were most of the sailing ships, replaced with large, steam powered freighters and now Aircraft were also a major part of the scene.

In the naval port, several ships were tied up, including the flagship of Arendelle's navy and the vessel that turned the war in Arendelle's favour, HMS Norway. She had been undergoing a much needed refit as she had been spending most of her time out at sea, hunting pirates and the small holdouts of Wesleton Forces that still fought on. Meanwhile, in the castle, the Norway's captain, High Admiral Alexander McDonald, was enjoying some Quality time with his wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, in the room that they both shared before they had to start work that day.

Their marriage had been one filled with passion and Love ever since day one, their honeymoon had been a very romantic trip to Venice, which Elsa enjoyed a lot.

"Why do we even have to work today? I just wish we could stay here all day!" Alexander groaned as Elsa slowly climbed out of bed.

"Alexander, we both have a kingdom to run and you have to command the navy, as much as i would like to stay in bed all day, we just can't" Elsa replied, as she began to get herself dressed.

There was silence in the room as Elsa dressed herself in her Ice Dress, applied her makeup and put her hair into it's signature braid.

Whilst she was doing that, Alexander climbed out of bed and dressed himself in one of his many Naval Uniforms. He also placed his Naval Officers Hat on his head and last but not least, he placed his Webley Revolver in its holster and putting a few rounds in his pockets.

Just as the two were finishing getting dressed, someone knocked on the door, it was Kai, one of the head servants.

"Your Majesty? High Admiral? The Council sent me to let you two know that they have called an emergency meeting, and request to see you two immediatlety" Kai said through the door.

"Ok Kai, we'll be there in a minute" Elsa replied.

As Kai Walked off, Alexander turned to Elsa and said in a confused tone "Elsa, the Council hardly ever call emergency meetings."

"Agreed, lets go find out what is going on" Elsa replied.

The couple walked swiftly through the corridors of Arendelle's castle on their way to the meeting room, as they walked, Alexander saw several new paintings, one of which was of HMS Norway steaming through stormy seas and another was a copy of the wedding portrait, which had been painted after Alexander and Elsa returned to Arendelle after Alexander's death and Ressurection.

Eventually the two arrived at the council chambers and they strode in to find every other member of the council already there, all had mournful expressions on their faces.

Elsa and Alexander took their seats at the table and Elsa asked, "Why have you called this meeting?"

Everyone seemed nervous until one spoke up, Minister Fredrickson, "We bring terrible news, last night, a Coronian registered Cargo Vessel, SS Winter Sun dissapeared during a storm. No trace has been found so far"

Elsa's face fell and Alexander didn't look much better.

"How Many souls onboard?" Alexander asked, his voice full of concern.

"Sixty Two Souls Onboard" Minister Fredrickson replied.

"How the hell has this happened? Did it even send a distress message?" Alexander exclaimed.

"None, whatsoever sir. The Winter Sun Just Dissapeared" Minister Fredrickson replied.

"We'll send a message to Corona, expressing our sorrow and we'll send out a task force to assist in the search" Elsa finally decided.

"I'll have a fleet dispatched within the hour" Alexander said, all business like now.

"Ok then, this meeting is adjourned." Elsa announced to the council.

Everyone stood up and left the room, Alexander heading straight for Naval HQ to get the search fleet sent out. Operation Aegis was now underway.


End file.
